Sentimentos Eternos
by Ana Jully Potter
Summary: Esta escrito no deserto, senhor da eternidade, lugar onde segredos e paixões são contados pelo vento... Ele tem que manter a altivez que sua posição exige... Ela não quer ser apenas mais um rostinho bonito... Juntos não poderão fugir do inevitável. Razão
1. Capitulo I

**Título:** Sentimentos Eternos

**Por:** Ana Jully Potter

**Casal principal: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não pertence a mim e sim a Rumiko Takahashi (infelizmente...hehehe!)

**Notas da Autora**: essa historia passasse em um universo alternativo... Onde youkais deixaram de existir a muitos séculos e eram chamados de demônios ou vermes das areias... Irão ser mantidas as características originais dos personagens, mas como não existem pessoas com cabelos prateados a explicação estará ligada ao passado... Espero que gostem... A propósito essa historia foi inspirada num dos primeiro livro que eu li e decidi fazer uma homenagem a minha vó (detalhe, eu não sei o nome do livro pq ele é mt antigo e qd a minha vó me deu para lê-lo ele já estava sem capa e algumas paginas apagadas... sinto mas não sei nem ao menos o nome da autora... a única coisa que sei é que ele é de 1976...antigo neh!), já que foi ela que me apresentou o livro e este pertencera a ela... Valeu! Bjs!

**Sinopse: Esta escrito no deserto, senhor da eternidade, lugar onde segredos e paixões são contados pelo vento... Ele tem que manter a altivez que sua posição exige... Ela não quer ser apenas mais um rostinho bonito... Juntos não poderão fugir do inevitável. Razão e orgulho se misturam e nova historia começa a ser contada...**

**Capitulo I**

**O destino já foi traçado... Caberá a nos apenas cumpri-lo**

"Assim como cada ser anseia por alguém ao final de uma longa caminhada eu também anseio por ti".

Ras Jusuf 

Oásis de Fadna, século XX ano de 1946.

Quando eu tinha cinco anos meu pai me fascinou com as historias do deserto, os contos das mil e uma noites, os príncipes e palácios de ouro protegidos por muralhas suntuosas, as areias ardentes, o sol escaldante, a noite fascinante, os belos oásis... Um paraíso perdido. O lugar perfeito... Um mundo que poderia ser só meu.

A imensidão do deserto é igual à intensidade dos sentimentos humanos. É um lugar complexo e muitas vezes mal entendido, assim como um amor proibido sendo que só quem pode entendê-los são os poucos corajosos que já ousaram enfrentá-los já que eles não temem o desconhecido. E se você estiver dividida não resista, renda-se aos dois. Essas eram as palavras que meu pai sempre me dizia para embalar meu sono...

"Nós vamos um dia lá", prometera certa vez. "Logo que eu estiver em condições de viajar, iremos morar nos limites do deserto, eu você e sua mãe!". Sempre me prometia...

Mas de uma hora para outra o meu mundo desabou, não havia mais historias... Em vez disso apenas a dura realidade...

Fui mandada a uma escola interna na França depois da morte inesperada de minha mãe. Papai entrou em um estado de depressão tão grande que preferiu se afastar de tudo e de todos... Ate mesmo de mim, sua garotinha...

Vários anos se passaram ate que eu pudesse vê-lo novamente... Infelizmente já era tare demais.

**Mas agora estou aqui...**

No Oriente misterioso que meu pai conhecera e comentara tantas vezes! A terra que tínhamos planejado visitarmos juntos! Além dos muros do hotel em que eu agora estava ficavam as areias douradas dos meus sonhos!

No dia seguinte de manhã, iria sozinha a cavalo até o oásis de Fadna, onde meu pai tinha morado e pintado às paisagens que o tornaram conhecido como artista. Eram pinturas tão vibrantes e cheias de vida que despertaram ainda mais na aluna do internato de freiras o desejo de conhecer a realidade.

Meu pai apanhara uma doença na ultima viagem que fizera ao Oriente e eu cuidara dele, dedicadamente, durante o ano em que ele passara em Paris, deixei o colégio e dediquei-me e única e exclusivamente a ele. Lentamente porem, Toya Higurashi sucumbiu à febre maligna e deixou-me sozinha no mundo.

Era verdade que não fiquei sem dinheiro, as obras de papai me davam uma boa renda, mas nada compensava a perda de um homem tão querido e porque não dizer excêntrico!

Mesmo naquele momento podia vê-lo, sorrindo com a fisionomia calma enquanto trabalhava numa tela ou esboçava um rosto original com alguns traços rápidos de carvão.

A saudade era muita... Nada jamais me faria esquecer dos momentos que passei ao lado daquele homem... Meu pai... O único homem que já amei.

Como eu desejava que pudesse ter conhecido esse lugar com ele...

O luar banhava a vasta vegetação verde que era abundante naquela parte do oásis e iluminava as colinas de areia que marcavam os limites do fim daquele paraíso e o começo de outro.

O vento soprava trazendo consigo uma leve brisa gélida que atingia as palmeiras e provocava ondulações em suas folhas.

Ecoava então um murmúrio... Às vezes se você prestasse bastante atenção perceberia que se as palavras... Como se o deserto pudesse revelar seus segredos assim... Mas apenas pára aqueles que soubessem ouvi-lo.

De uma das sacadas daquela luxuosa construção, o Hotel Yraa, uma moça de longos cabelos negros, quase até a cintura levemente ondulados nas pontas, de olhos azuis anil, e uma pele lisa e branca observava distraidamente o brilho das estrelas que cintilavam no céu e embora estivesse com um longo vestido de seda rodado bege digno de uma refinada e elegante senhorita da sociedade, parecia indiferente a musica animada que vinha do salão de baile.

Respirou fundo o ar da noite, impregnado com o perfume de jasmim e com o aroma forte que a brisa noturna trazida do deserto, e deu um suspiro.

Aquelas festas em nada combinavam com ela. Um espírito livre... Detestava as formalidades da sociedade e suas normas de comportamento.

Estremeceu instintivamente quando ouviu o ruído de passos na outra extremidade do terraço e pensou em sair correndo dali para refugiar-se no jardim. Ao sair da sombra, contudo, um rapaz de longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis e vestido em um elegante fraque a abordou.

Ah! Você esta ai. Exclamou com uma risada irritante.

"Nossa como você adivinhou?" pensou em responder zangada, no entanto limitou-se a dar um sorrisinho amarelo.

Você me prometeu uma dança Kagome.

A musica invadiu o terraço, saindo pela porta aberta do salão de baile. O calor, a fumaça dos cigarros, as conversas desinteressantes, tudo combinava para expulsa-la dali. Agora Kouga Shintaro saia a sua procura quando havia tantas moças que disputavam sua atenção.

Estou cansada de dançar Kouga. Explicou com o rosto impassível. Prefiro respirar o ar puro da noite e olhar paras aquelas estrelas lá no alto e que mais parecem estar ao alcance da minha mão.

mas elas não estão kagome. Disse o rapaz com uma entonação prosaica que tinha o dom de irritá-la. Por que você não se conforma com as coisas possíveis?

como o casamento e as obrigações banais da vida?

com você a vida nunca seria banal. Retrucou o rapaz corando ligeiramente.

Kagome não entendia por que os rapazes daquela idade ficavam sem jeito e gaguejavam na frente de uma jovem bonita.

Ela sabia que não era feia, no entanto aprendera no internato das freiras que atributos físicos não tinham valor na vida, ouvia então com indiferença os elogios que os rapazes lhe faziam. Preferia saber que tinha saúde de ferro e que podia montar a cavalo e partir a galope sem correr o risco se ser derrubada no chão.

Subitamente, subiu do jardim o som langoroso de uma flauta de bambu, obsessivo e dolente, contrastante com a musica frenética de dança que tinha cessado naquele momento.

quem esta tocando essa flauta? Perguntou Kagome aproximando-se com curiosidade do parapeito e prestando atenção à melodia com os olhos brilhantes. – Eu ouço essa musica todas as noites desde que cheguei a Ras Jusuf.

Deve seu um dos jardineiros. Sugeriu Kouga aproximando-se dela. Ao sentir o contato do braço no seu corpo, Kagome afastou-se e desceu rapidamente os degraus da escada.

Vou descobri o flautista que esta tocando entre as arvores!

Você tem cada idéia. Exclamou Kouga seguindo-a em direção às palmeiras e aos pés de jacarandá, que estavam com os ramos cobertos de flores.

Ah, que perfume maravilhoso! Disse Kagome, abaixando um galho e levando-o ao nariz. Você não tem vontade de fazer uma loucura respirando esse ar da noite? Perguntou ao homem ao seu lado.

o que você entende por loucura? Perguntou Kouga com um risinho malicioso. – Eu me sinto bem só de estar com você...

"O sentimento, no entanto não é recíproco" Pensou um pouco contrariada.

Ah! Não é disso que eu estou falando! Exclamou Kagome com impaciência. A vida deve ter um certo encanto, uma certa magia, alem dos beijos e das promessas vazias.

Você já gostou de alguém, Kagome? É gostoso namorar e eu gostaria de ser seu namorado... Se você quiser, eu ficaria muito mais feliz se aceitasse ser minha mulher.

Pois eu não. Disse com a voz gelada. – Olhe Kouga, ao contrario das outras moças que estão hospedadas no hotel, eu não vim aqui para arrumar um marido.

Não me diga que você veio conhecer o deserto!

Por que não? O deserto é um lugar muito misterioso... Para quem sabe ver.

Afastou-se dele e prestou atenção a musica da flauta, que absorvia no momento todo o seu interesse. A presença de Kouga era uma intrusão desagradável naquela circunstancia, mas não queria ser indiferente se pedisse ao rapaz para deixá-la sozinha.

O baile vai terminar e você vai perder sua ultima dança. Lembrou, na esperança se que o rapaz compreendesse a indireta.

Eu não vou deixá-la aqui sozinha... Com esse árabe tocando flauta no meio das arvores.

Não tem perigo. Kagome disse com um sorriso meigo. – Posso me defender. Alem do mais amanha vou passear sozinha de cavalo no deserto.

Você esta falando serio? Exclamou Kouga, pegando na sua mão.

Kagome soltou-se com um gesto brusco e afastou-se alguns passos como se não pudesse tolerar o contato físico de um homem. O único homem com quem tivera intimidade fora com o pai e, mesmo assim, somente no ultimo ano de vida dele e quando era pequena, porque depois ele estava sempre viajando, à procura de paisagens originais para os seus quadros.

Sua mãe parecia que tinha morrido a tantos anos que agora parecia que mal lembrava dela e Kagome passara a maior parte da sua infância e adolescência trancada no convento de freiras.

"Quando você crescer" dissera o pai, "vamos viajar pelo mundo inteiro".

No entanto essa também não passava de outra promessa vazia.

Era o sonho que ela cultivara durante todos os anos de solidão, mas que infelizmente, não estava destinado a se concretizar. Agora aos vinte anos, viajara sozinha para o Oriente a sim de conhecer o oásis de Fadna, numa espécie de romaria ao local que o pai amara em vida e onde residira durante muitos anos.

Eu já arrumei um bom cavalo e pretendo conhecer esse deserto de que falam tanto. Explicou para Kouga.

Eu vou com você. Disse Kouga com firmeza. – Uma moça da sua idade não pode andar sozinha por aí. Há regiões que são inteiramente isoladas e me contaram que algumas moças foram seqüestradas e nunca mais mingúem ouviu falar delas.

Kagome deu uma risada que ecoou pelo jardim agora silencioso.

Eu não sou Dolly Featherton! – comentou, com voz desdenhosa. – Você não me assusta com historias de árabes mal-encarados que seqüestram moças desacompanhadas a fim de levá-las para seu seus haréns! Meu pai morou muitos anos no deserto e ele conhecia bem os beduínos. Eles preferem as mulheres árabes, para eles nos somos muito magras e sem graça...

Não seja teimosa! Você pode ser roubada apenas para pagar um resgate... Eu não estou brincando! Os beduínos pensam que todos os turistas são milionários.

Nesse caso, ficarão decepcionados se me seqüestrarem. Vivo com a renda que meu pai me deixou, e não sou nenhuma milionária...

Kagome voltou-se em direção às arvores para ouvir o som da flauta que recomeçou a tocar e parecia estar se aproximando de onde estavam. Prestou atenção durante um momento e correu para trás de um tronco. Avistou dali o brilho do lago onde os nenúfares flutuavam e, junto à margem, o vulto agachado de um árabe.

O capuz do Albornoz brando estava descido sobre os olhos, mas podia avistar a flauta que se projetava sobre os lábios. O homem estava voltado na sua direção e a aparência sinistra com aquele capuz de monge.

Kagome apertou com força a bolsinha que segurava na mão. O flautista, naturalmente, ia pedir a gorjeta de praxe. Em vez disso, porém, guardou a flauta nas pregas do manto e lhe dirigiu um cumprimento cerimonioso.

A _lella (como se diz senhorita... algo do gênero) _está querendo saber sobre a sorte? Perguntou em francês com os olhos brilhantes por baixo do capuz. – eu vi a _lella_ no bazar esta manhã e mais tarde passeando no jardim. A moça esta procurando alguma coisa na Terra do Véu?

Kagome parecia fascinada, enquanto mirava fixamente o árabe.

Kouga comentou em voz baixa, por cima do seu ombro:

Ler a sorte... Isso é bobagem! Não gaste seu dinheiro com este cara.

O _roumi_ tem medo de ser excluído de sua vida. Prosseguiu o árabe, pelo visto compreendendo o comentário de Kouga. Com o rosto impassível, tirou um saquinho do bolso do Albornoz, soltou o nó que o amarrava e despejou o conteúdo na sua frente. Em seguida, espalhou a areia fina com a palma da mão e traçou alguns desenhos na superfície lisa com a ponta do dedo.

Sopre de leve a areia. Disse por fim.

Kagome ia ajoelhar-se no chão, diante do adivinho, quando este, com a cortesia tradicional dos árabes, retirou o lenço de seda do pescoço e estendeu a na sua frente.

Muito obrigada! Disse Kagome, soprando de leve os desenhos traçados na areia. Depois, com a respiração presa, aguardou com ansiedade que o árabe examinasse os traços formados na areia.

_Maktub!_ Murmurou o homem em voz baixa. – estou vendo uma casa construída num local isolado a areia do deserto avançou sobre os muros e os canteiros de flores. A _lella _não deve ir a este lugar, mas esta escrito que irá, mesmo assim.

Por que não devo ir lá? Indagou Kagome, olhando com certa desconfiança para o árabe.

Aquela manhã, ao alugar um cavalo para o passeio que pretendia dar, informara-se também sobre à casa construída pelo pai no oásis de Fadna. Algumas pessoas no hotel estavam perfeitamente a par do seu plano. Era possível que o árabe tivesse ouvido alguma coisa a esse respeito e se aproveitasse da informação.

Eu sei apenas que a moça irá ate lá e que será perseguida por um homem de cabelos reluzentes, igual a nos... Porem diferente na origem... Ele não é um qualquer... Nasceu diferente dos outros... Tem sangue de reis correndo em suas veias.

Kagome deu uma risada nervosa e olhou para os cabelos negros reluzentes de Kouga.

Bem, nesse caso você esta excluído!

O que foi que ele disse? Perguntou Kouga com o rosto fechado.

Não entende francês?

Não, não entendo patavina dessa língua.

Ele disse que vou ser perseguida por um homem de cabelos reluzentes. Explicou Kagome com animação.

Que besteira! Exclamou Kouga, olhando com desprezo para o árabe. Sob a sombra do capuz os olhos escuros brilharam. – Dê-lhe uma gorjeta e vamos embora.

Antes eu quero fazer mais uma pergunta... Pode ser bobagem, mas é extremamente divertido!

Ao avistar o rosto dela voltado na sua direção o adivinho tornou a inclinar a cabeça sobre os desenhos traçados na areia.

Quem é esse homem afinal? Eu o conheço, ou é um estranho?

Há pessoas que a gente encontra nos sonhos, _lella_. Pessoas que são estranhas sem serem desconhecidas.

Ela levantou levemente a sobrancelha.

Mais uma coisa _lella_, eu nunca disse que o cabelo do homem era negro, e sim reluzente como o de nenhum árabe e é isso que faz dele o que é.

sinto mais não estou entendendo. Alem do mais, não andei sonhando com nenhum homem alto, de cabelo diferente e perigoso. Disse Kagome com um sorriso irônico. Você não pode me dizer algo mais interessante?

Há alguma coisa mais interessante que os segredos do coração _lella_?

Havia uma entonação maliciosa na voz rouca do homem que a desagradou: com um movimento brusco do tronco, Kagome inclinou-se para frente e soprou com força os desenhos formados na areia.

Pronto! Agora afastei esse homem do meu caminho!

Não, _lella, _não afastou. – O árabe apontou para a bainha do vestido bege da moça onde havia alguns grãos de areia fina. - Se a moça quer fugir dele, deve afastar-se do deserto... Se permanecer aqui será perseguida, e as mãos dele vão cair sobre a _lella_ como estes grãos de areia.

Kagome levantou-se bruscamente e escovou a areia do vestido. Era bobagem levar a brincadeira a serio, mas, mesmo assim, sentiu-se subitamente angustiada e atrapalhou-se toda quando apanhou uma moeda da bolsa. O árabe aceitou a gorjeta e guardou0a no bolso do albornoz. Inclinou a cabeça cerimoniosamente e murmurou uma palavra de agradecimento.

Então levantou-se com nervosismo e sugeriu a Kouga que se dirigisse rapidamente ao salão, antes da ultima dança. O lamento da flauta de bambu acompanhou-os durante alguns momentos e Kagome pensou que fora um a idiota em se perturbar com as palavras do adivinho. Felizmente, ninguém podia prever o futuro!

Meia hora antes, ela fugira do barulho e das conversas enjoadas do salão. Agora, porém, ouviu com agrado a musica frenética que encobria o lamento insistente da flauta no jardim.

Você dança divinamente. Comentou Kouga, estreitando-a nos braços. Por que não queria dançar?

Eu prefiro andar a cavalo... Não há nada como galopar em disparada! É por isso que ando sempre a frente dos outros.

Ah! Entendi! Você não gosta de ser passada para trás. Sobretudo por homens...

Exatamente.

Kagome soltou-se dos braços dele quando a musica terminou e as luzes do salão aumentaram de intensidade. Perto dali um rapaz estava beijando uma moça no pescoço e ela limitou-se a dirigir um olhar frio ao casal, como se não pudesse entender o motivo daquele gesto.

Boa Noite, Kouga. Pretendo levantar de madrugada e vou dormir mais cedo hoje.

Você esta realmente decidida a fazer esse passeio no deserto? Perguntou, caminhando ao seu lado em direção à escada.

Mais do que nunca! Por que haveria de modificar meus planos?

A resposta é evidente. Kouga disse com impaciência. – Você é muito moça e bonita para andar sozinha por aí, quanto mais no deserto! Eu vou com você!

Muito Obrigado Kouga, mas eu prefiro ficar sozinha.

Ela parou ao pé da escada e encarou-o friamente com os olhos grandes e azuis. Kouga corou e segurou com força o corrimão.

Quer dizer que você não gosta da minha companhia?

"Isso não é obvio?" Pensou frustrada.

Eu não disse isso. Você me desculpe Kouga, mas eu o preveni de que não vim aqui para encontrar um marido, nem mesmo um namorado. Vim para fazer o que me agrada. Além disso, sei tomar conta de mim mesma. Eu agradeço sua boa vontade, mas não sou uma boboca como a Dolly...

Kouga fixou-a atentamente. Ele não se cansava de admirar os cabelos negros azulados, os olhos grandes também azuis, corpo esguio no vestido longo de crepe.

Ouça bem o que eu lhe digo, Kagome. Se você não tomar cuidado, alguém vai pisar no seu orgulho. Mesmo que você seja gelada, o deserto acabara por derretê-la.

Ela deu uma risada e, ao se voltar, avistou a família Featherton que se aproximava do saguão. Dolly, a filha de sua idade, tinha cabelos crespos e lábios finos. A mãe andava com o nariz levantado. O marido, que ia um pouco atrás, lançou um olhar cheio de cobiça para Kagome, que a mulher não percebeu, porque ele era um desses homens que tem costume de fazer as coisas nas costas da mulher.

Como não simpatizava nem um pouco com a família Featherton, Kagome despediu-se de Kouga e subiu correndo a escada.

O rapaz provavelmente tinha razão. Ela era orgulhosa e não gostava de andar na companhia dos outros, embora fosse a primeira a ajudar alguém num momento de dificuldade, especialmente crianças ou um animal indefeso.

Ascendeu a luz do quarto e aproximou-se de espelho. Mirou-se detidamente e sorriu para si mesma. Kouga a acusara de ser fria e indiferente. O que ele queria dizer com isso? Que não apreciava os beijos e as caricias gratuitas? Uma coisa era verdade: ela não desejava namorar com ele, muito menos com qualquer outro homem que pudesse encontrar. Não sentia o menor interesse pelos rapazes que conhecera ate então. Todos pareciam muito banais, sem imaginação, sem vitalidade ou gosto pela aventura.

Kouga oferecera-se para acompanhá-la no passeio ao deserto, mas ela sabia perfeitamente que ele preferia passar a manhã toda bebendo na piscina do hotel. Da mesma forma que os outros rapazes de sua idade faziam. Kouga não ouvia o apelo do deserto e só se sentia seguro nas imediações de Ras Jusuf.

Kagome enfiou-se na cama, embaixo do cortinado, e pensou no passeio que daria na manha seguinte. Desejava intensamente conhecer os locais onde seu pai estivera o casto oceano dourado e cintilante do deserto, com suas dunas e colinas que se estendiam a perder de vista.

"_O deserto pode ser cruel, tórrido, inclemente", dissera o pai. _

"_Mas há uma grande beleza nele para os que sabem enxergá-la"_

Lembrou-se das ultimas palavras do adivinho... O árabe dissera que seria perseguida por um homem de cabelos reluzentes...

Era tudo bobagem, naturalmente, mas ela não conseguiu mesmo assim controlar o arrepio que lhe percorreu o corpo. Como se fosse de novo uma criança pequena puxou o lençol sobre a cabeça, com medo de enxergar o escuro em sua volta.

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo...

Esperem muitas surpresas para o próximo capitulo, vai ser emocionante, ainda estou fazendo, e sinceramente espero que fique bom!

Ate o próximo capitulo.

Ana Jully Potter


	2. Capitulo II

**Sentimentos Eternos **

**Capitulo II**

**Mergulho para o infinito**

De culote cáqui, com uma blusa de mangas compridas e um capacete de explorador na cabeça, Kagome atravessou rapidamente o saguão do hotel. Levava uma garrafa térmica e um pote de biscoitos na bolsa e estava tão contente como os passarinhos que cantavam no jardim.

O sol estava nascendo no horizonte quando caminhou até as cocheiras, onde Ahmet segurava pelas rédeas o cavalo arisco e resistente que tinha alugado no dia anterior.

Ela cumprimentou o menino com o rosto sorridente e examinou mais uma vez o belo cavalo alazão que estava com as orelhas em pé. Arrumou os biscoitos e a garrafa térmica com café no alforje passado por cima do arreio e montou no cavalo com um movimento ágil.

Ahmet tornou a lembrar a recomendação que ouvira no dia anterior.

O patrão disse para a _lella_ não ir além do oásis

Eu sei, Ahmet disse Kagome com um sorriso. Se eu me perder, seu patrão não será responsável por mim. Mas prometo que não vou fazer nenhuma loucura. Darei uma volta pelo oásis e estarei de volta para o almoço. Até logo!

Bom passeio, _lella_.

Kagome picou os calcanhares e o alazão partiu no trote em direção a estradinha de terra, cercada de palmeiras, que atravessava o povoado. Num dos lados do caminho os muros do hotel, cobertos de heras floridas, no outro, um pequeno riacho serpenteava até se perder de vista nas ondulações do terreno.

Dirigiu o cavalo naquela direção e, quase imediatamente o ar quente e penetrante do deserto a envolveu. Sozinha, sem ninguém a vista, trotou algum tempo sobre a areia macia, com uma sensação de euforia maior do que tudo o que experimentara antes na vida.

Nem mesmo os bazares do Oriente a excitaram tanto. Barulhentos e cheios de animação, atraiam a atenção dos turistas com as alcovas sombrias, onde os cortes de seda brilhavam em cima dos balcões, onde os objetos de prata eram trabalhados sob a vista dos compradores, os perfumes misturados ao gosto de cada um! Pungentes e pitorescos tinham seu ar de mistério... Kagome tinha adotado as escadas em caracol, os perfumes fortes que experimentara nas costas da mão, as lembranças que comprara nas lojas minúsculas e escuras... Mas ali, no deserto, estava ainda mais perto do mistério eterno que emanava do Oriente.

Estacou o cavalo e contemplou a vastidão plana e interminável, repleta de ondulações e de colinas que se estendiam ate o horizonte.

O deserto pode ser cruel, tórrido, inclemente... repetiu em voz baixa as palavras de seu pai.

Agora o sol dardejava através da névoa amarelada e cristais rutilavam no areal como pedras preciosas. O vento que soprava nos espaços abertos tinha polido as rochas desnudas, tingindo-se de uma tonalidade avermelhada, enquanto o céu, em qualquer direção que se olhasse, era incrivelmente azul, como um torrão anil.

O jardim dourado de Alá, onde os viajantes procuram à paz, a aventura... Ou o destino.

Kagome não sabia exatamente o que procurava. Desde que perdera o pai, sentia-se inquieta e solitária. Esperava que essa estada no deserto lhe desse um sentido novo de direção... Talvez, se vivesse concretamente seu sonho, conseguisse tomar uma decisão mais acertada para o futuro.

A sua frente, estendiam-se as fraldas ondulantes da colina. Ela soltou a rédea e deixou o alazão sair a galope, sentindo o vento bater no rosto quando se aproximou do morro. O cavalo saltou com agilidade por cima das pedras roladas até que as areias amareladas ficaram lá embaixo, ofuscantes, sob a luz intensa da manhã. O sol começava a castigar o local desabrigado. Kagome parou um segundo para beber um gole de água no cantil que levava na bolsa. Em seguida, cobriu os olhos com o chapéu de explorador e sentou-se ereta na sela, enquanto o cavalo árabe, habituado ao terreno pedregoso, descia aos solavancos o outro lado do morro em direção ás áreas verdes marcavam os limites do oásis de Fadna.

Soltou do animal a sombra das palmeiras e tirou o chapéu. O suor havia grudado seus cabelos na testa e em cima da nuca.

"Ah, que delicia sair daquele sol inclemente!"

Ouviu alguns pássaros que estavam pousados ali perto e aproximou-se com emoção da casa onde os passarinhos faziam seus ninhos.

Não havia ruído a não ser o canto das aves. Era como se o oásis tivesse prendido a respiração, como se guardasse o grito abafado que ela deu quando avistou as ruínas da casa onde seu pai tinha morado tantos anos.

A pequena casa, caiada de branco, estava caindo aos pedaços, invadida pela vegetação que avançava por entre os muros e as paredes rachadas.

Kagome apoiou-se num tronco de palmeira e olhou decepcionada para o que tinha sobrado do seu sonho. Naquele momento, as palavras do adivinho soaram terrivelmente reais. A areia avançava de fato sobre a casa e cobria os canteiros de flores. Como seu sonho de morar um dia ali continuava muito vivo, ficou duplamente desiludida com a condição atual da cena que presenciava.

Se fosse de chorar facilmente, teria despencado no choro, de pura frustração. Podia, decerto, construir outra casa naquele local, mas não seria nunca a mesma. O ar e a atmosfera não seriam as mesmas que seu pai amara e conhecera.

Foi com o coração deprimido quase se afastou dali, após colher uma flor branca que se agarrava obstinadamente à vida, mas não olhou para trás nenhuma vez ao se dirigir, por entre as arvores para o local onde amarrara seu cavalo. O oásis agora lhe parecia muito triste e desolado, apesar das palmeiras e da vegetação. Desejava cavalgar para longe dali e deixar que as areias passassem levemente sobre a lembrança do seu querido pai. Somente uma flor branca, agarrada ao muro em ruínas, restara de sua presença, e Kagome a aguardou no bolso da camisa com um suspiro.

Voltou para a entrada do oásis e procurou seu cavalo. Os rastros do animal ainda estavam fundos na areia, mas não havia sinal dele em parte alguma!

Kagome assobiou, gritou, chamou-o pelo nome, mas nada. Tomada pelo pânico, começou a correr por entre as palmeiras a procura do cavalo alazão. Estava tão ansiosa em descer do cavalo que ver a casa que esquecera completamente de amarrá-lo numa arvore pelo cabresto. O alazão árabe não era manso como seu cavalo na França que a seguia a toda parte como um cachorrinho. Era um cavalo arisco, fogoso. Ao ver-se livre, galopara para longe e a deixara ali sozinha. Agora, teria que voltar a pé para o hotel, afundar as botas na areia quente e enfrentar o morro de pedras soltas!

A perspectiva era desanimadora e Kagome teve vontade de chorar de desanimo e frustração. A garrafa de café, o pacote de biscoitos, o cantil de água... Ficara tudo na sacola que levava no arreio. Sua única consolação era o pequeno riacho que corria por entre as arvores. Pelo menos não passaria sede atravessar o deserto debaixo daquele sol abrasador. Somente ao entardecer poderia voltar com segurança para Ras Jusuf.

Sua burra! Exclamou em voz alta, sentando-se desanimada a sombra de uma palmeira.

Os pássaros continuavam perto dali, mas não havia a menor aragem soprando no ar. Era meio dia, quando o sol atinge zênite e brilha com uma intensidade brutal durante varias horas. Ao entardecer, sopraria uma brisa fresca do deserto e, se a lua estivesse de fora, não teria dificuldade em encontrar o caminho de volta.

Enfiou as botas na areia e preparou-se para a longa espera, irritada ainda com seu descuido. O cavalo voltaria sozinho para a cocheira e seus conhecidos no hotel teriam a satisfação de comentar que uma moça imprudente como ela não podia andar sozinha no deserto.

Torceu o nariz ao pensar no que Dolly diria e balançou os ombros ao se lembrar da advertência de Kouga: "algumas moças foram seqüestradas e nunca mais ninguém ouviu falar nelas"

Deixou a areia escorrer por entre os dedos e pensou que nenhum beduíno se daria ao trabalho de roubar uma mulher magra, de culote caqui e botas de cano alto. Os árabes gostavam de mulheres opulentas e submissas, bem femininas, que sabiam satisfazer seus menores caprichos. Riu ao pensar que nunca na vida obedeceria ás ordens de um homem. Preferia morrer. Não entendia como as moças de sua idade, em geral, não pensavam noutra senão no dia do casamento. Ela, no fundo, só gostava realmente de uma coisa: sua própria liberdade. Andar por ai, fazer o que lhe desse vontade no momento em que quisesse, sem se importar com que os outros pensariam...

Apoiou a cabeça no tronco da palmeira e descansou um momento de olhos fechados, até que o desejo de tomar uma xícara de café tornou-se tão obsessivo que se levantou com um pulo e dirigiu-se ao riacho que corria entre as arvores.

Ajoelhou-se, umedeceu os lábios e molhou o rosto. Gotas de água rolaram pelo seu pescoço e molharam a camisa de cambraia, grudando-a na pele. Olhou para as palmeiras em volta e desejou que fossem tamareiras carregadas de frutos.

Então, subitamente, endireito-se com a sensação esquisita de estar sendo observada. Alarmada, permaneceu imóvel durante alguns segundos. Ate que pulou de pé e olhou em volta.

Ela não se enganara. Havia de fato um vulto embuçado entre as arvores, olhando fixamente para ela. Era um homem escuro, mal encarado, de barba crescida. No momento em que ela o encarou aterrada de medo, o homem retirou o pano que trazia no pescoço e aproximou-se lentamente, pé ante pé como um felino.

o que você quer? Gritou ela de longe com pânico na voz.

Dois olhos penetrantes a fixaram em silencio e no mesmo instante, ela compreendeu o que o homem desejava. Voltou-se para fugir e gritou de dor quando um braço comprido a enlaçou com violência e os dedos escuros a agarraram pelos cabelos. O pano sujo foi passado rapidamente em volta do seu rosto, sobre sua boca, abafando o grito histérico que brotava de sua garganta. Com uma impressão de pesadelo, morta de susto, sentiu suas mãos serem amarradas nas costas com as pontas do pano.

Deu pontapés, debateu-se, tentou correr, mas foi agarrada com força e atirada violentamente ao chão. De novo, os olhos maldosos e frios a fixaram atentamente. Em seguida, o árabe levantou-a com um safanão e obrigou-a a caminhar por baixo das palmeiras em direção ao outro lado do oásis, onde um belo cavalo preto abanava o rabo.

O cavalo estava amarrado na arvore e, quando eles se aproximaram, o animal espinoteou de nervosismo e ela enxergou marcas visíveis de esporas no pelo cuidado do animal. No momento seguinte foi jogada de lado sobre a larga sela.

O cavalo caracolou, empinou e seu um relincho no instante que o árabe pulou na sela e puxou com brutalidade as rédeas, voltando o animal na direção do deserto.

Kagoime foi tomada de um pânico quando o árabe a cobriu como o Albornoz e a segurou com força nos braços, enquanto o cavalo galopava na areia. Era um abraço brutal, doloroso, e as dobras do manto cobriam seu rosto, afogando-a e cegando-a. Sua cabeça estava girando confusamente, mal podia entender o que estava acontecendo...

Provavelmente o homem e a seguira ate o oásis e era terrivelmente verdade o que Kouga dissera a respeito de moças seqüestradas. Ela devia ter ouvido o conselho, em vez de fazer pouco de sua advertência. A culpa era sua, por ser teimosa e imprudente, mas jamais podia imaginar que aquilo pudesse acontecer com alguém.

"Para onde estavam indo?"

O cavalo continuava galopando sobre o areal e só fizera uma pequena pausa quando o árabe parou para beber um gole de água. Ela aproveitou a oportunidade para passar a cabeça para fora do Albornoz, muito sujo e cheirando a suor.

O deserto estendia-se a sua frente a perder de vista, um oceano silencioso e abrasador. Sentiu um nó na garganta ao pensar que estava irremediavelmente perdida para o único amigo que tinha em Ras Jusuf... O rapaz que se oferecera para acompanhá-la ao oásis e cuja campainha ela recusara com palavras rudes. Agora sentia saudade dele, rezava para que surgisse de repente e terminasse com aquele pesadelo!

O cavalo voltou a galopar e ela tornou a ser apertada contra a suja e grosseira roupa do árabe. Vez por outra, ele resmungava em voz baixa, com se estivesse impaciente e irritado sob sol inclemente.

Picava com fúria o cavalo suado e coberto de espuma, que estremecia e sacudia a cabeça, como se não estivesse acostumado com aquele tratamento.

Era incompreensível como um árabe tão mal encarado possuísse um cavalo com aquele. Provavelmente não era dele, pensou Kagome, admirando o pelo sedoso do animal, a crina comprida e bem tratada. Roubara-o de certo, como fazia agora com ela.

Ela estava morta de calor, afogada sob o Albornoz, vendo tudo confuso na sua frente quando, de repente, avistou um bando de cavaleiros no alto de uma duna, recortados no horizonte como as figuras de um sono.

As silhuetas negras galopavam sobre o fundo claro no horizonte, com as túnicas esvoaçantes chicoteando as ancas dos cavalos.

Quando desceram a galope o morro, o árabe estacou o cavalo com um puxão brusco da rédea e resmungou em voz baixa. Em seguida, virou o animal no sentido contrario ao do bando de cavaleiros e, sem perder um segundo, partiu a todo galope, obrigando Kagome a segurar-se com força no seu manto para não ser atirada ao chão. Diante da reação súbita do árabe, pensou que os cavaleiros eram certamente uma patrulha do deserto que corria ao seu encalço para salva-la das mãos do seu seqüestrador!

Animada com essa esperança, Kagome esticou o pescoço para fora do Albornoz e viu que dos cavaleiros se aproximava, correndo na frente dos outros. O cavalo preto era tão veloz quanto o do árabe, mas galopava com mais desenvoltura, porque levava apenas uma pessoa em cima. Daquela distancia, enxergava apenas um vulto coberto com uma capa preta, agachado na sela, segurando alguma coisa com a mão direita.

Ela imaginou que fosse uma espingarda, mas quando a distancia diminuiu entre os dois, viu o homem arremessar alguma coisa no ar com toda a força do braço. Ouviu um sibilo e, no instante seguinte, algo escuro e brilhante se enroscou em volta do árabe que a apertava nos braços. O homem deu um berro de dor, solou as rédeas e rolou pesadamente no chão. No mesmo instante, o cavaleiro de capa preta emparelhou os dois cavalos na deparada e ela foi enlaçada pelos braços dele antes de ser atirada ao solo. Tudo levou apenas alguns segundos.

Tonta, morta de susto e de medo, ouviu um brado alto de comando que fez o cavalo escorregar nas pernas de trás e parar alguns metros adiante com o corpo ofegante e coberto de suor.

Os outros cavaleiros aproximaram-se a galope. Kagome, ainda zonza foi passada sem cerimônia para um deles como se fosse uma boneca de pano. O chefe do bando desmontou com um movimento amplo da capa e examinou com atenção o cavalo que fora tão judiado pelo árabe. Fez festa no seu pescoço, passou a mão embaixo do seu focinho e falou com uma voz carinhosa. Ao ver as feridas das esporas e o sangue fresco que escorria dos flancos do animal, ele voltou o rosto fechado em direção ao árabe. Nunca na vida Kagome vira uma fisionomia tão surpreendente, tão altiva, tão marcada de autoridade e ao mesmo tempo repleta de frieza. Frieza essa que era transmitida através de dois olhos do mais puro âmbar. Com os lábios cerrados, a cabeça erguida, o cavaleiro aproximou-se do árabe caído no chão e açoitou-o impiedosamente. Kagome soltou uma exclamação abafada e levou a mão a aboca quando viu o homem contorcer-se sob os golpes do chicote.

Feito isso, o cavaleiro de capa preta recuou um passo e voltou-se para ela, que sentiu um arrepio de medo ao encontrar com os olhos âmbar fixos nos seus... Olhos brilhantes, autoritários e mais surpreendentes pelo fato de árabes não possuírem olhos daquela cor ainda levando em consideração que ele possuía marcas que se dispunha horizontalmente em ambas as faces e uma lua roxa no meio da testa, tudo perfeitamente desenhado e que provavelmente deveriam ser o símbolo de seu clã.

O homem a observou de alto a baixou em silencio. Em seguida deu um passo em frente e arrancou o pano amarrado em volta da sua boca. Ela respirou aliviada, piscou os olhos molhados de suor. Não conseguiu, porém, dizer nada durante alguns segundos, porque ainda estava confusa com a rapidez dos acontecimentos.

Muito Obrigado. Balbucio por fim, em francês, com a voz tremula. Apontou para o árabe que estava enroscado no chão como uma trouxa de roupa. – Este homem me seqüestrou... Para receber dinheiro, eu penso.

Ah, é?

Os olhos âmbar fixaram com atenção os cabelos revoltos que brilhavam ao sol. Uma brisa leve soprou os cachos que caiam em cima do rosto suado, revelando os olhos grandes e azuis. O pescoço muito comprido e claro.

Alem de roubar o cavalo, este vagabundo seqüestrou também uma moça! Não perdeu tempo, o bandido.

O homem de capa preta, com botas de cano alto e turbante preso com uma cordinha enroscada na cabeça, falava em francês impecavelmente.

Este cavalo é meu. Prosseguiu, apontando para o animal exausto. – Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse encontrá-lo muito menos com um prêmio extra por cima!

Deu um sorriso enigmático... O que provocou uma exclamação em alguns árabes que estavam no local (bom sabe... ele sorrindo... Nossa! Ai vem problemas). Apesar do sorriso, contudo as linhas da face continuavam severas e autoritárias como antes. Parecia terrivelmente seguro de si e não dava a impressão de ser alguém que aceitasse um pagamento em dinheiro. O coração de Kagome começou a bater de maneira alarmante.

Eu me chamo Sesshomaru Ben Hussayn. Disse o homem, com uma pequena inclinação da cabeça. – e você como se chama?

Kagome Higurashi. Murmurou com a voz sumida. – ficaria muito agradecida se um dos seus homens me acompanhasse ate o hotel de Ras Jusuf, em Yraa, onde estou hospedada. Pagarei generosamente por esse incomodo.

Ah, sim? Exclamou o homem, com um brilho malicioso nos olhos. – Quanto você esta disposta a pagar por salva-la das mãos desse bandido? Alguns milhares de francos?

Ela observou em silencio os olhos dourados que refletiam a cor do deserto. Embora se sentisse agredida pela entonação irônica da pergunta, foi forçada a reconhecer que estava diante de um homem educado que falava francês perfeitamente. Seu pai tivera muitos amigos durante o ano que morara em Paris e alguns deles, inclusive tentaram conquistá-la com o charme tradicional dos franceses. Ela se divertia muito na companhia deles, mas não passava disso, alguns ate mesmo esnobava... Esse homem, no entanto transformava qualquer um deles em meros insetos... Ele tinha algo que chamava a atenção dela...

"Não provavelmente deve ser o sol do deserto que esta começando a me afetar..." Pensou balançando a cabeça na tentativa de dissipar tais pensamentos.

Estou morta de sede e não tenho animo no momento para pensar nesse momento. Afastou os cabelos da testa. – eu só desejo um guia que me acompanhe ate o hotel. Prometo pagar bem.

Você não vai agradecer por ter corrido em sua ajuda?

"Bom tecnicamente você não correu em minha ajuda e sim do seu cavalo". Pensou em retrucar mais desistiu da idéia ao encará-lo.

Eu já agradeci antes... Mas de qualquer maneira, muito obrigada mais uma vez. Você foi muito gentil em me socorrer.

Você pensou que eu fosse um oficial francês encarregado de patrulhar o deserto? Jogou a capa em cima do ombro com um gesto arrogante. – Eu tenho cara de francês, por acaso?

Não sei, eu queria muito beber um gole de água. Disse Kagome em voz baixa, desviado o olhar do homem alto e altivo que a encarava fixamente.

Sem atender seu pedido Sesshomaru deu uma ordem em árabe a um dos homens, que saltou imediatamente não chão e aproximou-se do cavalo preto. Segurou as rédeas com firmeza, passou o pé esquerdo no estribo e saltou na sela.

Kagome, que presenciava a cena em silencio, recuou instintivamente quando Sesshomaru deu um passo em sua direção. Segurou o lenço que amarrava suas mãos nas costas e soltou-o com um movimento brusco. Em seguida, antes que ela se recuperasse da surpresa, levantou-a nos braços e a colocou na sela de seu cavalo.

Pode beber. Disse apontando para o cantil que estava pendurado no arreio. – Temos uma longa viagem pela frente.

Ela bebeu sofregamente, tampou o cantil e tornou a colocá-lo no lugar.

Não preciso de uma escolta. Disse por fim, com um sorriso nervoso. – Basta um homem... Apenas para me indicar o caminho de volta.

Que caminho? Exclamou Sesshomaru, com um movimento brusco das sobrancelhas. – Nos não vamos em direção a Yraa... Estamos voltando para meu acampamento.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, aturdida e perplexa. Observou-o montar no cavalo preto em silencio, com a capa passada em volta do corpo como uma asa enorme. Subitamente, entendeu o significado verdadeiro de suas palavras... Ele não a levaria para o hotel, como era seu desejo! Seria seqüestrada novamente, só que dessa vez não parecia ser por dinheiro! Os trajes dele, a comitiva e suas maneiras denunciavam um homem importante... Bastava um único olhar para perceber que era o chefe do bando e que todos o obedeciam cegamente. A vontade deles era a dele! Estavam acostumados a satisfazer seus menores caprichos.

"mas ela não estava!"

Enterrando os calcanhares nos flancos do cavalo, partiu em disparada pelo meio dos outros cavaleiros e galopou alucinadamente para longe. Não ia submeter-se a nenhum homem, muito menos a esse demônio alto e zombador, de olhos dourados como a areia do deserto.

N/A: bom esse capitulo não ficou mt bom, mas prometo que os próximos vão ficar melhores... é pq agora é mais introdução do que historia em si...

**_Gostaria de agradecer as reviews de:_**

**_Dark Lady Kitana_****_: muito obrigado mesmo... espero que você continue gostando e lendo... os próximos capítulos vao ser mais emocionantes prometo... Bjs!_**

**_krol-chan_****_: na verdade a idéia da fic surgiu de uma outra historia minha que também vai se passar no deserto... e quanto eu ter msn é (ana()jully()17hotmail(.)com)... eu vou te adicionar ta... tambem adoro fofocas pelo msn... hehehe... geralmente é de onde tiro idéias para as minhas fics tb...hehehe... valeu! Bjs!_**


End file.
